Is it really the end?
by hookedbysalvatores
Summary: Ezra finds out about Malcolm and Wes. He confronts Aria and it does not go well. Is this really the end for them? Maybe their love is not as strong as they thought it was. My summary sucks but please read it!


**Author's note: Hey guys! so this is my first published fanfiction! Please rate and review!**

**I do not own anything.**

Aria

I was sitting in English class taking notes when my phone buzzed. I opened it and saw that I got a text from Ezra.

**Hey, where are you? We need to talk. - Ezra**

I frowned. I was in the middle of the class. What was so important that he couldn't call me after class?

**I'm in English class. Can't this wait till after class? -Aria**

In the meantime I got another text but this time from Spencer.

**Hey Ar, I saw Ezra in school. Is everything okay? – Spencer**

**I don't know Spence. He said that we need to talk. Do you think he knows? –Aria**

**I really don't know. Maybe Maggie told him? And maybe Wes confessed? – Spencer**

I shut my phone and concentrated on class. There was a loud knock on the door. Mrs. Welch opened the door and Ezra walked in.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this but I borrow Aria for a moment please?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but could this wait till the end of class?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not." He said.

"Very well, Miss Montgomery you are excused." said Mrs. Welch.

By now the entire class was listening to the conversation and there were hushed voices talking. I got up from my seat and went outside to meet Ezra.

"Hey Ezra what is it? What happened?" I asked worried.

Ezra looked up and he looked mad. I touched his cheek and he pushed my hand away.

"Aria how could you? How could you keep something like this from me for so long? Maggie told me everything. I thought we trusted each other and we told each other everything? I met Malcolm today. He said he recognized you. Wes knew about all along. You two kept this from me for so long. He also confessed about him kissing you. And you didn't tell me about that either. How many secrets are you keeping from me Aria?" he said in a rush, nearly in tears.

I was taken aback by his outburst. Maggie and I had a deal that she wouldn't tell Ezra about my visit. So much for promises. And Wes confessed. I noticed that the bell rang and that all the students were now leaving their class. The halls which were usually noisy were now really quiet and everyone was listening to us.

"Ezra I'm so sorry. But I promised Maggie that I wouldn't tell anyone. And Wes was just a mistake. I was drunk and so was he. He kissed me but I pushed him off. I was going to tell you….eventually." I said, my voice barely audible.

"My own little brother Aria! My fucking brother! And when would eventually be? And I'm your boyfriend not Maggie. You should have told me the day you went. Hell you should have told me the day you called. Aria you are not the father you shouldn't have done that. It was my problem so you should have let me fix It." said Ezra his face red with anger.

"You have no right to be mad at me. How do you think I am supposed to feel after I find out from my boyfriend's _brother_ that he has had a son all this while? This has ruined my life as well. SO can't be mad at me. I am already in this mess." I said.

"I have every fucking right. Maybe if this is so much trouble for you, you should just leave. I would definitely be better off without all your stupid problems." Said Ezra.

"W-what?" I asked shocked.

"Aria I didn't-" Ezra started to say.

But I cut him off. "No you know what. You're right. I am causing too much problems for you. You don't have to deal with my problems anymore. I'm just too immature for you right? It's not like you will miss me right? You can always go to Jackie or Maggie." I said bitterly.

Now every single student and teacher was listening. I didn't care any longer.

"Aria-" said Ezra his eyes growing wide.

"No Ezra. I'm done. Go to hell. And take Jackie and Maggie with you." I said.

I opened my bag. I took out copy of a poem I had written for Ezra. I handed it to him.

"Here, I was going to give this to you today."

I walked away leaving everyone with a shocked face. "Aria wait!" I heard him calling. I just ignored him and walked away.

I felt sorry for him.


End file.
